Tumblr user GreenTitanEren
by ApplePieL
Summary: ((RIREN))Eren is a famous Tumblr user, specialising in art for a certain man, Revaille. He is part of the band Scouting Legion, and the lead singer. Revaille notices his art after a while, and decides to give some advice. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. GreenTitanEren

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**So. I decided that I was bored, and why not make a fanboy!Eren AU**

**HAHAHA**  
**Ok so thish is a summary**  
**((RIREN))Eren is a famous Tumblr user, specialising in art for a certain man, Revaille. He is part of the band Scouting Legion, and the lead singer. Though a lead singer, the orher two, Hange and Irvin gets most of the fan's attention. Upon noticing Eren, Levi started off as an anon, constantly giving advice, and then slowly making an account, so much so that they know each other well. What will happen next? Will Eren realise who the mysterious anon actually is?**

**HAHA THIS WILL BE FUN**

**Ill work on the breathing treasure tmr on, cuz im lazy ouo**

**Riren alert! This story might have smut :D  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren grinned, popping open a bag of Lays.

He had finally done the colouring on his Revaille.

Short black hair, a guitar propped on his two muscular hands and a plain grey shirt covering his chest. He did not draw the legs though. It will take too much time.

Eren giggled. This is actually one of his best pieces.

He quickly posted it, waiting for the notes.

He didn't know why he had such an unhealthy obsession towards the man, nor did he know why he love other people's attention towards him, but it just works.

'Someone reblogged it already!'

ArminAmazing (I ran out of ideas k) : its nOT SOURCED

Eren grinned. It's funny, isn't it? He just spends all of his days drawing, writing, just on this wonderful site, while others go out to work.

Looking in his ask box, he figured why not do some requests.

Anonymous: Draw some nsfw revaille!

Eren snickered.

* * *

"Ne, Levi,"

"What is it? And don't call me Levi when we're backstage. I don't want them to know," Levi hissed. His stagename was basically just a weird version of his name, but it allows his past to be hidden from the paparazzi. The rest did the same. Nobody should know of their horrid past.

"Do you know about Tumblr?"

"Tumble is pronounced as Tum-ble you shitty glasses,"

"No! Not that one, I mean the website,"

"What about it?"

"Ever since our first song there had been fan art of us, you know?" Hanji, or Hange, which is her stage name squealed.

"Cool story glasses, now let me find a fuck to give you,"

Hanji pouted.

"You know, those are actually nice," Erwin, or Irvin said. The blonde and the brunette stared at their lead singer with a deadpan.

"Whatever, I'll go check it out soon,"

Hanji lit up and Erwin just smiled.

Levi suppressed a smile. Those two are annoying, but they will still be his best friends.

"Let's go,"

The two nodded, walking up on stage. Their fans cheered, clapping their hands enthusiastically.

"Sie sind das essen? Nien wir sind die jaeger!"

Anonymous: are you going to the Scouting Legion's concert? ( ° w°)

Eren scrowled. He lives in japan, and their concert is in Korea.

They live in Japan though. Their song is Japanese and they might hold a concert here.

As he opened up photoshop, he started with the nsfw fan art. Drawing Revaille is his specialty. He just seems so interesting to draw, with the 3D maneuver gear and the shirt and the jacket over the shirt and...

Guren no Yumiya is a very powerful song. It's about man eating Titans and their fight against them.

He loved that song to pieces. Its their first song, and it is quite the eccentric one compared to their newer ones.

Eren would never admit to liking singing, but he loved Revaille dammit, he would go gay for him.

As if he isn't before this.

Line art is the easy part. Shading and colouring is difficult, as he doesn't know his exact skin type, colour, or what he wears. He just saw him in his music video, and a piercing on his left ear. He doesn't know anything else, and it's hard.

Anonymous: let's RP!"

Eren chuckled. As much as he wants to become Levi and kiss himself, he doesn't have the 3D maneuver gear equipment to cosplay. He is poor, dammit!

Enough for asks... I'll just draw...

A laugh exploded in the other room, disturbing Levi fron reading his book. World War Z was unoriginal, but it was one of the only books he had not read.

Stomping up to Hanji's room, he kicked it open to see her doubling over in laughter. Erwin sat on her bed, shaking.

"What is so funny?"

Looking at Levi's face only made her laugh more. She hit the floor with her fist, glasses dropping from her eyes.

On the table was a laptop. Levi's laptop to be exact. There isn't anything interesting in there, so nothing to fear about her finding his stash of porn or something.

The man walked up, snapping open the laptop. The screen lit up, and his mouth almost fell in shock.

So the picture was him.

Half naked.

Winking at the camera.

"What the fuck is this shitty thing I did not take that photo with anyone,"

Hanji just continued laughing.

"it's fan art, Levi," Erwin snickered. "You have one... horny fan,"

"Ugh, I bet it's some teenage girl,"

"On the contrary, it is a teenage boy,"

"Oh what the fuck,"

"I... can't... breathe..."

Levi grabbed his laptop, pressing on the mouse over his username with more force exerted than normal. A tic appeared on his face, twitching a little.

"Levi?"

"What is it Erwin?"

"Are you actually that muscular?"

Levi did not answer, slamming the door on their room.

His cursor hovered over the username.

* * *

After finishing the drawing, he cleared his ask box, making his dash fill with answered questions. With the last of it done, he sighed, leaning back on his chair.

Almost immediately,another one popped up and Eren rushed to check it, grumbling. He gasped at the ask.

Anonymous: You shitty brat, Revaille does not wink, he never goes out shirtless, its dirty,

Eren squinted at the letters, astonished. He rubbed his eyes, before looking at it again.

You shitty brat.

Most of the time, fans would say how much he loved his art, the detail, colour and all.

He had never gotten this kind before.

Another ask popped up.

Anonymous: and Revaille doesn't have a piercing on his right ear. It's on his left ear.

That made Eren shocked. He had never seen someone more observant on Revaille of all of the band. Guys focus on the happy-go-lucky Hange and most girls focuz on Irvin, who they said is more handsome than Levi.  
Most of his internet friends would second that, but Eren felt that Levi was more... cute? And more handsome. He definitely has more muscles on him compared to Irvin, and instead of bulging ones, he had them all packed into his body.

He had never gotten critique before

He posted before he went to bed : Noted, anon, thank you for telling me about the location of his piercing! ^-^

* * *

Levi snickered. This kid isn't angry?

Well then, I'll wait for an update, GreenTitanEren.

* * *

**First chapter! You guys liked it? I wrote halfway and this idea popped in my brain :o**

**If this is not cool, then I wont continue though. Please tell me how I can improve!**

**So yeah! Thanks for reading! I think this will be posted in too :D**


	2. Song Covers

**omg I love this AU I hope I can update daily on this one :o not alot of people are reading it but I really like this AU to pieces gosh**

**ok hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

As he went to sleep, grabbing his phone, he lay on his bed with the phone on his hand.

Most of the time he doesn't sleep that early. However, today will be an exception. There is school tomorrow, and even if he is commited to the internet, he would like that diploma.

He won't get a job though. His commissions are plenty enough to let him live. He tossed around in bed, thinking back to that unusual anon. Perhaps it's just one of his friends, or something like that.

No. Even Armin, his tumblr and real life friend doesn't know that much about Revaille.

Eren sat up abrubtly.

"Maybe it's Revaille himself!"

Eren fell back, covering his face with his hand. He is probrably as red as a tomato. He doesn't care though. Your idol had seen your art, told you something to improve on, its way too much for him.

Soon, he peeked out from his hands.

The percentage for Revaille to notice him out of all famous artists is slim. Probrably less than 1%.

Eren frowned. Who the heck is that anon?

Well, no time to bother about it.

He opened up his music folder, playing the slow and instrumental version of Guren no Yumiya, and closed his eyes.

* * *

((the next morning))

Levi was awoken to even louder laughter. Stomping over to Hanji's room, he kicked it open, a footprint in the middle of the door on the floor.

"Glasses..."

"Levi! Have you seen other art from GreenTitanEren?!"

"No,"

"OH MY GOD,"

This time, Hanji's eccentric laptop has two figures on it. Gazing past her head, he almost choked on his spit.

It's him.

In a fucking maid costume.

Erwin was touching his fucking butt.

Hanji exploded, breaking her wooden chair.

Levi walked up, grabbing the laptop and smashing it on the floor.

"NO! SAWNEY!"

the eccentric face was broken into half.

Hanji's face immediately turn from laughing mode into crying mode.

"Levi,"

Levi turned uninterestedly to face Erwin.

"Don't make her cry, she needs her voice for singing,"

"Tch,"

On that morning, the trio brought Sawney into their backyard, with various gravestones with weird names on it. Every spot lies a smashed laptop with an odd face.

* * *

After the class was dismissed, Armin invited Eren and Mikasa to his house for lunch, as well as to play a little. Although they are in college, they don't sleep on campus because it is a 5 minute walk there anyways.

"Ne, Eren," Armin said halfway while eatinf his food. "Ever thought of being an artist?"

"Nope," Eren said sadly. "I only know how to draw Revaille,"

"At least you can draw! Look at me!"

"Well, I want to become a singer like him though. That would be amazing!" Eren naively said, face brightening up and eyes glowing.

"Sing a cover of that song you adore then,"

Eren covered his mouth, deep in thought. If he could get recognised, it might be worth it.

"I'll try,"

* * *

"Levi come in!"

Levi averted his gaze from his book. Why does everyone call him when he's busy?

Walking to Hanji's room, he noticed a brand new laptop. And Hanji's face. It was like when she bought the new laptop. An insane, excited face.

"This one's called Bean!"

"Stop naming your laptops,"

Ignoring his comment, Hanji shoved Bean on his hands as well as an earpiece.

"Listen!"

Groaning, he placed the earpiece to his ear.

His eyes widened as the voice of a fucking angel filled his ears.

" Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni..."

The song at the background seems loud, but not like their normal sound. This sound is much better than the original. A guitar? As well as trumpets and other instruments.

That voice. Damn what exactly is this guy's age? That voice might be a manly girl.

He regretted his thoughts when his voice dropped an octave.

" Shikabane fumikoete susumu ishi o warau buta yo.."

Oh my god.

There are slight mistakes, yes, but for a beginner...

Looking at Hanji, she just smiled.

" Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yakinagara tasogare ni hi o ugatsu, Guren no yumiya!"

The song ended dramatically, not perfect, but still dramatically.

"Who was that?"

"GreenTitanEren,"

"No fucking way,"

"Yes fucking way Levi," Erwin stood at the door, smirking.

"Do you want a forth member?" Hanji asked excitedly.

Levi silently shook his head.

"I'll find out more about hin before that," Levi solemnly said. "Then I decide if he joins,"

"That's fine," Erwin nodded his head. Hanji, however, pouted.

"He has talent!"

"If he's a bitch to any of us then he's not worth it,"

"He seems cool,"

The conversation ended there as Levi waltz out and into his room.

"He's happy!"

"No shit, we finally got a new member," Erwin smiled.

*in levi's brain* "I will fuck him over and over until he can't walk or breathe and then fuck him more if he is in our band and still has that drawing of me in a maid costume,"

* * *

Eren shakily looked at the notes.

There are 817 of them, and none were hate.

He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god I wasn't bad,"

Checking his ask box, he was astonished to see a new entry from the mystery anon.

"Your cover wasn't bad, but there are many mistakes,"

Eren grinned. That constipated dude is praising him!

"Maybe it wasn't that bad," he said to himself.

ArminAmazing: ASIANS

Eren grinned.

GreenTitanEren: as if you aren't asian :p

ArminAmazing: I am praising my own kind

GreenTitanEren: LMAO OMF

he then answered the anon.

GreenTitanEren: thank you! 3

* * *

"Tch, what a kid,"

GreenTitanEren: thank you! 3

At the same time, he smiled just a little bit.

Damn this kid.

* * *

Anonymous: you got skype?

GreenTitanEren: yep! I'm also GreenTitanEren in skype!

Anonymous: I'm Scoutscout

GreenTitanEren: lol nice name

Levi cringed. Hanji's skype name is horrible.

He pushed open Hanji's door.

"Oi Hanji, lend me your skype,"

"Oh okay,"

Levi grabbed Bean, accepting Eren's friend request, as well as his skype call.

"Hello?"

Covering the retriever, he made his voice slightly lower.

"I can hear you you shitty brat,"

Hanji and Erwin giggled a little.

"How rude,"

Seemed that he bought Levi's new voice.

Hanji coughed a little too, letting out her voice.

"Hey Eren! I've heard a lot from... Hannes here!"

Erwin snickered, joining in the fun.

"...Krista! Be cultured and allow them their privacy!"

They stared at Erwin. His supposed 'cute voice' actually sounded like a girl.

"Ymir, you too!"

Levi walked out from the room, away from those two freaks.

"Sorry about that, Eren,"

"Oh... its okay!"

"One question. Are you a girl or a guy?"

"A guy!" He squeaked.

"Stupid brat going through puberty you aren't supposed to draw Revaille naked,"

"I'm not...!"

"Then how old are you?"

"... twenty one..."

"Holy fucking shiet,"

He almost changed his voice back then.

"Ano..."

"How the fuck do you sound like a kid,"

"The magicks," he giggled. "How old are you then, old man?"

"I am far from old,you shitty brat," he hissed. "34,"

"Damn you're old,"

"...I'm gonna hang up..."

"No! ... well, before that, I wanna say thank you!"

Eren paused.

"You're the only one who gave me critique to help me improve..."

He paused slightly, and Levi could see his fucking grinning face.

"Thank you!" He squealed.

Damn it.

"You're fucking welcome," Levi bit his tongue. "Now I gotta go,"

"Oh! What do I call you?"

Levi paused, then snickered.

"Heichou,"

"Eh?"

"Did I stutter? call me Heichou,"

"Ah...Hai!"

With that, the call ended.

* * *

"I sounded like a girl,"

That Heichou dude sounds really manly though.

Eren giggled. Looking at the time, its 2am.

He jumped on his bed, setting his alarm to 6am.

Pulling the blanket over his body, he yawned.

* * *

"What happened?"

"He's 21,"

"What the hell,"

"I have a feeling he's lying though," I will check on his birthday.

"Tomorrow, Levi," Erwin said. "Today you are going to sleep,"

"Whatever mommy," Levi rolled his eyes. "Tuck me in with a bedtime story?"

"No,"

"Fuck you and good night,"

Levi slammed the door, walking to his room. There will be an early concert tomorrow, so he needed the sleep.

After brushing his teeth, he lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

GreenTitanEren. You will join my band soon.

* * *

**Soon...? when then? xD**

**probrably 2 years or smt... JK!**  
**hope you like this part :o**

**lets see how long i can do this daily :P**


	3. Irvuri

**I think the ship name is Eruri or something, but that would mean Irvin is Erwin, so I switched it up a little :o I had fun writing this, but it won't make it to today, sooooo :I kinda broke my everyday update there ehehehe**

**well, hope you guys liked this chapter :3**

* * *

Ever since Hanji's discovery of him in a maid costume, Levi had been looking into his blog. It seemed to be filled with pictures of him, and at times Hanji or Erwin.

It also seems that he's taking requests.

Typing hastily, he pressed the enter button.

* * *

Anonymous : do a face reveal.

Eren raised his eyebrow at that. He had never thought of doing face reveals before.

Not that he was camera shy, but he was worried. He had been judged many times during his life in tumblr for liking men, and being an obsessive fanboy, but he made amazing friends. What if even his friends left him if he wasn't up to standard?

"Ah, screw that, they can judge if they want,"

He had 70000 followers. All there for his art and his personality. Add his face into the mix and they will get an impression.

Angling his webcam, he gave a sweet smile. Not too much though, just enough to make people think well of him.

A part of his body is beautiful, which are his eyes. He got it from his mother and they were no doubt beautiful.

Somewhere between a mix of green and yellow, it shifts colour when the light shines on it. It kinda glows in the dark, which is a plus point to intimidate people.

Taking a selfie, he quickly checked it.

Doesn't look that good... but it will do...

Posting it, he bit his nails.

"Why the hell is he so fast,"

As soon as Levi exited from his blog onto his dash, he saw his stupid grinning face staring back at him with those green and yellow eyes.

He jumped a little when he saw the comment that went with it.

Not my best picture, but hope you like it, anon!

Hanji rushed out with her Bean.

"Levi! Did you-"

"Are you fucking sure he's twenty one?!"

"Uhh, he's in college so I thi-"

"How is this kid even legal yet? He must be taken,"

"Actually, Tumblr takes up his time so he's a virgin,"

"Oh fuck me with a burning stick I thought I look young."

"You do! You look 20,"

"Lend me your computer,"

Hanji hesitantly handed Bean over, and Levi grabbed it, calling Eren.

As soon as the mystery anon called, Eren returned it.

The deep voice returned, and spoke.

"Are you sure you're 21?"

"Yes I am, Heichou,"

He was a little shocked that he remembered to call him that, but still.

The kid looks and sounds like a 15 year old kid.

"You are one shitty brat,"

* * *

"You are one shitty brat,"

Eren frowned.

"Excuse you? I am 21 years old even if I don't sound or look like it,"

"Whatever you shitty brat, just wanna tell you that you might want to audition for the upcoming 4th member of the Scouting Legion band,"

"What?" Eren gaped. No way... they want a forth member?

"You would need to sew their costumes for an angsty explicit love song,"

"What?"

"A male winner would be singing the angsty song with Revaille with the costumes, and the female with Hange,"

Eren squealed. No fucking way he could sing with Revaille.

"The audition is next year, and you have time to create the clothes,"

"Oh my god... I can sing with Revaille..."

There was a light giggle in the background while the mysterious anon made an amused sound.

"Good luck, kid,"

With that, the call ended.

Eren's breath hitched.

Maybe he could touch his hand.. oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Eren jumped into bed, grabbing his pillow and rubbing his face against it.

His heart jumped up and down in his ribcage as he thought about what happens if he got chosen.

Living with Revaille, touching Revaille's items, looking at his smile, that very smile on stage.

But...

There are many people better than him in singing...

Eren sighed.

Walking back to his computer, he opened up paint tool sai and thought.

A angsty love song.

Perhaps the colours that are directly opposite? That could work.

Eren sighed. Maybe he should work on it tomorrow...

* * *

"Erwin, we will be having an audition,"

"What audition?"

"To get a forth member, and Eren will be going,"

"Alright, I'll set it up," Erwin said before walking out.

Erwin snickered. This is interesting to watch. The heartless man had never been interested in anyone since his teen years, and now he's doing so much for a stranger.

Hanji lay on Levi's bed, talking away to the man on a chair and laptop.

"What song do you have in mind, Levi? Ahhh, maybe you wanna create one? Where will the location be held? Why next year?"

"Shut up shitty glasses," Levi muttered under his breath. Scrolling down the boy's dash was interesting.

ArminAmazing: Rumour going on that Revaille has a piercing on his dick :o

GreenTitanEren: I'd tap that.

Levi snickered at that. He doesn't have a dick piercing, mainly because he doesn't like too many piercings on one body, but he would get that dick piercing just for the heck of it.

ArminAmazing: you tap everything about him Eren.

Levi could imagine his flustered face already.

Going to a search, he typed in Hange Zoelle, her alias full name.

What he got were even more fascinating pictures.

He cringed at the art with Hanji kissing him, but smirked a little at Hanji kissing Erwin.

What the heck, they would never happen.

Scrolling down, he saw a doujinshi.

He had heard about it once when he was into One Piece, but he would never expect a doujinshi about real life people.

He couldn't stop the snort when Erwin cornered Hanji and started making out with her.

"Levi?"

"Erwin check this,"

The blonde walked up, and he stared at the picture.

"Wow, fans,"

Hanji sliced in between them innocently and squeaked when she saw the doujinshi.

"Levi! You're into that?"

"No, I just felt that this was hilarious,"

"I still can't believe the fans see us like that," Hanji huffed. "Did you see the Irvuri fanart?"

"What's Irvuri?"

Hanji pushed her glasses up.

She grabbed Bean from the other room, shoving it in Erwin's face. He made a noise of surprise, and looked away.

"I recognise that style, Eren?"

Hanji nodded, showing Levi next.

"What's wrong wit-"

He gaped a little as he looked at the picture.

A black hair man with an undercut kneeling in front of a chair with Erwin on it, with his bottom half naked, and-

Levi grabbed Bean and smacked it on his table.

"NoooooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was the fifteenth laptop.

R.I.P, Bean, he lived for a day.


	4. Friday

**/smacked/ no its not friday wtf D:**

welp

by the way, i only have fanfiction and wattpad. i dont have Ao3, or even tumblr :P thats cuz im too lazy to do shiet.

i might make a tumblr for this fic tho, should i? if i do ill update you adorable peepo :D

omigosh 8 reviews already? it has been 3 days only D:

Purpleinkpen: alrighty :D thankyou so muchi

meoconbebong: thank you *glomps* and yis, he's gonna raep raep raep *insert pedo face*

childishpink: ehehe, thank you and hope you like this chapter too :D

mimibeear: thank you :D

26: that is if he sees Eren on the streets or something or he has to wait until audition :3

thank you soo much for the reviews :DDD on to the chapter~

* * *

As soon as he came home from school, he threw his bag aside, change out of his uniform and into his plain black shirt, he sat on his chair.

It was friday.

Friday was the day when he draw tonnes of Revaille, queuing them all so he don't need to draw unecessarily on school days.

He had been working on the clothes for the song, but nothing seems to be in mind. I mean, angst? Not very easy.

Opening his askbox, he was surprised.

Anonymous: you're adorable! Draw yourself with Revaille?

Huh, he had never thought of that either.

He flushed at all the positions he could make with the singer.

Well, he doesn't want to expose too much, so that won't work.

Maybe just light fluff?

That could do.

His life is basically turning into a drama.

Silently hoping that it is a romance drama, he coloured the background a dark blue and added some specks of white as the stars.

His art style was too serious for him, to be honest. When he was young, he always loved anime, more over real life.

The anime world was vast, with several different universes and never ending possibilities. The real world was boring.

Tumblr was another part of the real world, except with a dash of the anime world.

He made friends with ArminAmazing, and soon found out that he was a student in another class.

And that was when the computer nerd became friends with a genius.

His thoughts flashed back to Guren no Yumiya.

When he first listened to the song, he was simply annoyed at how stupid the lyrics were.

However, as time go by, he came to love music in general, expecially the fictional kind like Guren no Yumiya.

Ever since then, they sung plain love songs that were boring.

Truth be told, he wasn't a true fan. He doesn't listen to Just Clean by Revaille, or What is yours is Mine by the whole band, he just doesn't like those music.

He just likes Revaille when he was singing Guren no Yumiya.

Eren looked at the back view of Levi's head on his computer.

"I am going to be the forth member... and change their perspective on music..."

* * *

Growling, he closed Tumblr.

"What is with this kid and shipping me and Erwin? That's just wrong,"

"And now you know about shipping?" Hanji asked.

"Tumblr is infectious," Levi grumbled, staring at his hand as he closed his laptop.

Hanji giggled. A few days ago, Levi didn't even know about Tumblr. Now, tada, he became a shipper.

"What do you ship then?"

Levi looked up at Hanji.

"Hanji,"

She gulped, slowly edging away from Levi's room, closing the door behind him.

Ships ships that's all Eren said when he wasn't drawing or updating.

Something even more disgusting to note is thag he shipped the Scouting Legion all together in a triangle of love or something

Levi scoffed. Love? More like friendship.

Friendship is love, but to be honest, being with his two best friends is kinda gross.

Looking at his phone, he walked out of his room.

"Oi, shitty glasses, you wanna go play bowling or something?"

"Are you going to wear that?"

Levi scrowled. She had been putting the shirt over his head since forever.

A fan had sent him home knitten shirts, but it was two sizes too big. The sleeves became over his elbow, and the length of the shirt was enough to be a dress.

She sent pants to boot, but it was a size too small. It squeezed his legs a little, but it became comfortable.

Levi was only wearing the clothes because they were too small for both Hanji and Erwin, and he doesn't throw fanmail away.

"I am absolutely not wearing this out,"

"Aww, It looks so cute on you!"

Levi tched, punching his friend lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes that you want to come bowling with me,"

"Of course!"

At that, Levi went back to his room to wear a disguise as well as to change.

* * *

After Eren completed his drawing, he sighed.

It had took more time than he had imagined, and it's already evening.

It was simple, really. Just the back view of their backs and their hands intertwined on the grassy floor as they looked at the stars, which kinda resembles a heart. Levi wore a long sleeved shirt, and Eren a normal T-shirt.

Posting it, he slouched on the chair.

Walking over to his kitchen, he grabbed a slice of bread. Not bothering to check the expiry date, he shoved the thing in his mouth, nibbling on the cream inside.

He posted it, bummed that he couldn't queue anything.

* * *

As Hanji bowled another spare, Levi checked on tumblr on his phone. He smirked when he saw the drawing of Eren and him.

"Huh, not bad,"

"What's not bad?" Hanji smiled. Her blonde hair made her completely different from the singer Hange.

Ignoring Hanji, he took a 8 kilograms bowling ball, sliding it with more strength than needed to strike the pins. All of them fell with a loud fall.

Hanji clapped, her mouth shaped into an 'o'

Levi went back to his seat, typing up another ask.

* * *

Anonymous: would you marry Revaille if you have a chance?

Eren looked at the question.

It was put in a strange tone.

Eren thought back to the times when he sung. Sure, he was attractive and all, but marrying is a lifelong thing, he wouldn't want to risk it.

Typing hesitantly, he sent it.

* * *

GreenTitanEren: to be honest, no. Idk if he's an ass or not, but if he is i don't think I would be interested.

Levi smirked. This boy now sounds like a wise old man.

If he's an ass, he would not want him, eh? That would be tough, considering that he considers some people annoying and will treat them like shit.

Placing his phone down, he grabbed another ball, getting him another strike. Hanji pouted, getting her 7kg ball.

That would mean that he should treat him even worse then.

Levi chuckled to himself.

Oh, Eren, wait until you see what your idol actually is.


	5. PO boxes

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS *MUAK*

13 reviews, 4 chapterss OMG

or 14 reviews idk

this is soo short D: im sowwyy im so sowwyyy

Mimibeear: PROCASTINATION

26: ehehe

HannyuW.F.L:HEy uPDate

MercySummer: :D thank you soo muchhh

Kigen Dawn: I KNOW RIGHT

oh. and i wont be updating the next one soon cuz i am very sick D: i'll try to do some in between, but i hope i recover soon ehehe.

* * *

"Eren! Do you know about the audition? They posted it on twitter a day ago!"

Eren looked at Armin, grinning.

"You going?"

"Of course! Don't get jealous when I sing with Revaille!"

Eren had Armin in a headlock as they chatted. Saturday is a day where he spends time with his friends.

"You know Revaille's PO box? He rented it a year ago for fanmail,"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Let's send him something!"

Eren raised his eyebrow. He had thought of giving him art, but it was too stressful. What if Revaille doesn't like it?

"Send what?"

"ART!"

Oh god spare me.

* * *

Revaille made sure his shirt covered all of his chest.

"Erwin, you need help with the PO box?"

"Check out Hanji's too,"

Levi groaned. Her PO box would be filled with eccentric faces. It happens all the time.

Grabbing a huge bag, he set off to the post office.

* * *

After drawing a simple sketch of him with a turtleneck, he slipped it into an envelope.

Silently hoping that he would like it, he handed it over to Armin.

Armin knows what to do.

Eren sat down on a chair, shaking. His art is done quickly, it isn't good at all...

Looking up, he saw a mercedes car swing by, with paparazzi all surrounding it. Security guards opened the door, and out came a... kid?

Eren squinted. He only saw the top of the hair and nothing else.

"What's up?"

"A celebrity is here, but I can't see him," Eren tip toed and checked.

As the kid sauntered in, Eren gaped.

No fucking way.

The kid- no. The man had an annoyed look as the security blocked the cameras from coming in. He walked up gracefully to the counter, and went to open his PO box. Noticing the boy staring at him, he stared back for a few seconds, smirking, before he walked over to other PO boxes, retrieving the mail.

Eren stood rooted. His idol, his dreams, the man he could potentially sing with is before him.

Armin walked up to him, shocked as well.

* * *

Levi smirked. So this kid is GreenTitanEren?

He ripped open his fanmail, looking at the sketch.

Walking up to him slowly, he tossed the envelope away.

"Is this your drawing?"

* * *

Looking up close on Revaille was amazing.

The man had to look up to him, as he is about three centimetres shorter than Eren. He might be small, but his face was intimidating.

Eren's eyes travelled from his eyes to his pierced left ear. Two wings, one black and one white overlapping each other was on his ear. Those are from the song, Guren no Yumiya. They symbolise wings of freedom.

His eyes travelled back to his nose, then his mouth, which is indifferent to anything.

His white shirt was a size too big for him, hanging slightly but covering all parts of his body. He then travelled to his pants.

Those jeans should not be legal. They hugged his legs, which were skinny, as expected from his music video. His ass was shaped perfectly, and his thigh had a small gap in between.

Flicking back to his eyes, those onyx stared at him.

* * *

The boy looked better up close compared to in a picture, Levi must admit.

His big green eyes stared at his body. Levi snickered at that, the brat was checking him out.

Brown messy hair on top of his head looked a little oily. Levi cringed a little as he was reminded of dandruff.

"Answer me brat,"

"Ah... I'm not a brat!"

"Whatever," Revaille said, pointing at the drawing. "Is this yours?"

"Ah.. yes.."

"Huh, not bad, lacking colour though." Pausing, he looked up into his wide eyes. "Don't stop drawing this,"

"Ah.. yes!"

With that, Revaille waved, going back to his car.

"Was he that short all along?" Armin asked.

Eren shot him a look. He thought that he might be a little taller, to be honest.

"Whatever, you want some coffee? My treat,"

Armin's face lit up. He nodded, and they set off to starbucks together.

* * *

"I barely shook the paparazzi off,"

"Your fault for not wearing a wig,"

Levi growled as he chucked their fanmail on the floor.

"These are yours,"

He then walked back into his room.

Taking out the drawing again, he stared at it.

It was a plain one without colour or outline. Just a drawing of him in a shirt.

At the corner was his watermark.

Sighing, he taped it to the wall.

He then took out his phone, going on tumblr, only to see Eren's new post.

"I saw Revaille at his PO box!"


	6. Eccentric

/notices I mispelled revaille/  
/hides in a hole/

...well

I should totally be resting but instead im working on this lol.

My throat is dry and scratchy ewe

And revaille is supposed to be rivaille but idc anymore HAHA

Im sneezing, freezing, and oh my god why am I on the computer?

Well.

MercySummer: huehuehue  
kigen dawn: tbh i didnt think of that :o /embarrassed/ well, i put something in this chap and its kinda why hes sad :P  
: Thankyouuu! :D

ok. ^^ edited hehehe

* * *

Saturday night.

Eren slumped down on his chair, pulling his hair out.

Words rang in his head.

I didn't take a picture. I didnt ask for an autograph. I didn't take a picture. I didnt ask for an autograph. I didn't take a picture. I didnt ask for an autograph.

He messed his hair up and opened his laptop. The past is the past, it will never return. Check Tumblr, his ask was filled to the brim about Revaille.

He decides not to answer them though.

After the Revaille incident, Armin reported it to Mikasa, and after that they all went to a cafe, walked down streets and turned a whole round before coming back to his house.

After that, he checked out Armin's phone and discovered a fanfiction about him and horseface.

Speaking of horseface, he had not heard from him for a while.

Has the horse finally bit the dust?

By "horseface" , Eren meant his douchebag project partner.

Ah.. that reminds him.

Phoning the brunette, he picked up after a few seconds.

"What do you want Jaeger,"

"Did you forget about that super important toilet bowl project?"

"..."

Eren sighed.

"You wanna meet somewhere or something? We still have time,"

"Okay, tomorrow at the cafe?"

"Yeah,"

"Bye,"

"Bye douche,"

A soft click was heard and Eren tossed his phone somewhere else.

* * *

After cleaning the whole place, Levi settled down before the computer. Opening Tumblr, he started scrolling.

"Levi!"

"What is it?"

Levi looked through other blogs. ArminAmazing has plenty of fanfiction and reblogged pictures, and another blog has pictures of those eccentric faces.

"Do you want this?"

Levi looked at her, twitching his eyebrow when he saw the thing Hanji was holding.

It was an eccentric face.

"What is with you and eccentric faces?"

"These are Titans! From Guren no Yumiya!" Hanji shouted in defence. "I just thought this looks like Eren,"

Levi stared at the sticker. It has a titan printed on it. The titan had slightly longer hair, green eyes that had a little of yellow, and his mouth had teeth along the lips. The hair is long, going on his eyes.

"Your point?"

"Do you want it?"

Levi tched, turning back to his computer.

"No?" Hanji asked, then giggled. "I'll leave it here, then,"

Placing the laptop accessory do×wn, and glancing at the fan art on the wall, she walked out, whistling.

Levi's eyes never left the sticker's face. Those green eyes stared at him.

"Paste me on your laptop Levi, I know you want to,"

Snapped out of his trance, he looked back to his laptop.

"Hey... hey levi..."

Ignoring the voice in his head, he scrolled down Tumblr.

"You totally tap that kid, Levi,"

Scrowling, he looked back at the sticker.

It seemed to be grinning, mocking the singer.

"You better shut your trap, I'm busy,"

What the heck is he doing? He's talking to a damn sticker for goodness sake, is this even real life?

"Paste me on your laptop, Heichou~"

Those words rolled out of his tongue. If he has one that is.

Growling, he grabbed the sticker.

* * *

Eren looked at his ask.

Filled with picture? picture?

Ugh.

If he had one, he would have posted it already.

"On Saturday, 11am in the morning,"

That is when Revaille checks his PO box.

His stomach growled. He had not eaten dinner, gosh.

Gathering some money and other essentials, he set off to the cafe near his house.

Hanji chuckled loudly and Erwin smirked in amusement.

Levi tried to ignore them, but it can't be done.

On the back of his laptop screen is a sticker.

"What's his name? I've got a new one and mine is Annie,"

"Shut up shitty glasses,"

* * *

Eren grinned at the cashier.

"What's the occasion?"

"Go away Eren, I've been doing night shift in this cafe for 3 weeks,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Armin stood, turning away. What is interesting is not only him being a part timer, but also that he was in a red and white shirt, with a santa hat perched on his head.

"Because you'll probrably come here and not focus on school,"

"What's the occasion then?"

"Christmas,"

"Hmm, get me a hot chocolate and a strawberry cake,"

Armin sighed.

"Figured you won't say anything specific, but okay,"

In about a minute, Armin whipped up the hot chocolate and gave his food to him.

Eren found a seat, and sat down slowly.

As Eren munched on the cake, he looked at the people in the cafe. Soft music playing in the background, and people from high school doing projects.

This place is the best place to work on something. Food is always there, music, everything.

Grabbing a piece of paper, he doodled something on it.

Angst and love.

How could you pour those two adjectives into a costume? Love is difficult enough.

Eren heaved a sigh.

His thoughts flashed back to Revaille.

If he's taller, then he would be one scary dude.

Maybe forbidden love? That's angsty. It's not allowed in his country.

That must be it. Their song is already existing, and it's forbidden.

Eren grabbed a few locks of his hair.

After finishing his food, he placed it back on the tray and handed it over to Armin, leaving the cafe.


	7. Pomp and Circumstance

just a little chap not related to the story but why the heck not, im rlly bored :L

im still sick, but yolo right? huehuehue (sorry)

Kigen dawn: He'skinda cheered up already :P  
Anakaood: thank youuu / english is not my main language either :P

hope you peepo enjoy this filler :P

* * *

Levi sat down abrubtly.

He was getting sick of these kinky art.

He's fine with the cute ones, cool ones, but seriously this is getting out of hand.

So the picture was him.

Tied up.

Tears leaking out of his eyes.

And a piece of rubber up his ass.

Levi sighed deeply. How could this kid be a virgin if he knows so much?

Refreshing the page, he raised his brow at the new ask that was uploaded.

AskHangeZuo : fave song?

The brat had placed down a link to youtube.

Cursor hovering over the link, Levi clicked it.

Pomp and circumstance?

As the song started playing, Levi couldn't help but scoff.

Vocaloid? Really?

It started off with moans, then heavy breathing, to the actual song itself.

'It must be a tumblr thing,' Levi thought.

Looking at the recorder in his room, he smirked.

He did gave him a gift, didn't he?

"Oi, glasses, I need your help,"

* * *

Eren leaned back on his chair as he answered some questions. He deleted most of them though.

As soon as he finished all questions, another popped up.

Anonymous: hey brat, revaille sang pomp and circumstance. Just search illueute on google.

Eren's eyes widened.

Illueute.

Switching his tab immediately, he typed the word hastily.

The only link appeared in the whole of google, and he quickly clicked it to see a page with a play button in the middle.

Plugging in his ear piece, he gulped, hoping that the anon wasn't trolling.

He wasn't.

Shit.

Revaille's face appeared, headphones on. Two of his top buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, and he coughed a little.

"This is for a tumblr user who sent me a portrait," Levi smiled a genuine smile, and drank a cup of water. "Enjoy,"

Eren shivered. His voice sent shivers down his spine. This is for him? He internally squealed, flushing red. His heart leaped and bounced around his ribcage, and his hand went to cover his mouth.

It started to play, and Revaille started moaning.

Those moans rang in each of his ears, slowly, sensually.

Gulping, he turned the volume up. Heavy breathing resounded in both of his ears. He opened his eyes, and Revaille stared into the camera, 'dancing' with the mic.

Eren began to sweat. Each note was struck perfectly, and it was much louder compared to vocaloid's voice.

His voice was nothing compared to vocaloid. It was seductive, really. Revaille's voice, of all of the members of scouting legion, was seductive.

Eren exhaled a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

He loosened the strings on his shirt. It was starting to get a little warm. The stare that he had been holding, that sinful voice, the meaning behind every syllable while he sang.

Revaille smirked, shutting his eyes at the instrumental part. He swayed to the music, before opening his eyes and singing

His limbs grew weak.

'Shit. Why was he affecting me so much?'

He was like an earthquake. He visibly shook.

As the music ended, he looked down at his pants.

Well.

A tent had formed in his pants. He growled, a little angry that he was aroused at something like this.

No seriously,he doesn't get a boner from nsfw drawings or anything, and he gets one because of his voice.

It was dark out. About 3am in the morning, and he needs to wake up early tomorrow.

And he is thinking about Revaille.

"Well, not like I wanted sleep or anything like that," Eren venomously spoke to himself, going to the toilet to take care of his dick.

Checking his phone, he looked at another ask.

Anonymous: don't tell anyone about the song, and here's the download link. He will delete it tomorrow.

Eren scrowled.

He then posted.

"How do you know so much about Revaille? You know who you are,"

A few minutes later, another ask popped up.

Anonymous: Let's just say... that I know something most doesn't...

Sighing, he quickly pressed the download link, starting the download, tossed the phone away, and he placed his right hand on his dick.

How long has it been? A long time considering he stays at home and draw Revaille.

* * *

Hanji snickered a little as Levi placed the headphones down.

"Is Levi-chan in loove?~"

"Shut up shitty glasses," Levi hissed. "I just wanted to sing the song,"

"This is for a tumblr user who sent me a portrait," Hanji mimicked, eyes squinted and hands on her bangs to part in the middle.

"I'll give you three seconds to leave,"

"You're no fun!"

"Three.."

"Oh come on!"

"Two..."

"I'm leaving!"

Hanji stalked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Levi groaned.

He might have became attached to that shitty brat's blog.

He wouldn't call it 'love', which builds up slowly after time.

He might have sung for him, but he won't try and love for the first time of his life for him.

Or will he?

A part of his mind tauntingly said back.

Levi sighed, preparing for bed.

* * *

Eren wiped his hands off, wearing his pants on again.

It is now 3.30am.

He's meeting Jean the next day at 10am.

Taking off his shirt, he threw it somewhere and jumped on his bed. It will eventually give way due to his poor treatment, definitely. However, Eren is too tired to care.

* * *

Hue i hope T rated is enough ewe


	8. Spring has arrived?

hue... I kinda skipped christmas and stuff.

well "yesterday" is december 31st or something, so in this AU its a new yeae and they have no family uwu

well, enjoy dis thingy... It aint fancy but yeah... I might time skip this after a while.

Ofmanyfandoms: Thank youu 3  
Mimibeear: Here you go :P  
Kigen Dawn: ohohoho yes he is

A new year.

It seems that the ice was gone in a day or so.

This will be just like any holiday. Spending time with the internet.

It was spring. A month had passed since the release of an audition in summer next year and he had not done any work about it. Apparently his and Jean's project will end in a few days, and they had done no work.

Not like he cared though. His overall results will not be based on a stupid toilet bacteria science thing.

5 more months.

Jeam sat across from Eren, sipping on his coffee while typing. Once again, Jean does all the work while Eren just kinda stares.

Who knows why he even decided to call Eren out even though it is new year. The project is a minor one and they could habe simply skipped it. Maybe because he has no family to spend new year with. Jean is the same as him. Eren does have his sister, but she's still overseas.

Looking at his phone, he checked his asks for the mysterious anon again.

Eren felt like a dork, seeking out someone who only knew how to insult him, but the anon just seems interesting.

Anonymous: show me your current progress for the costume and singing audition.

It wasn't an ask. It was a demand.

He typed back a response, setting his phone down after that.

The cafe was fresh from the smell of flowers. Apparently the owner loves flowers and placed them all around the place.

Pixis was his name, was it? Armin said he was understanding but weird and rash. He placed flowers in the morning and afternoon, getting rid of it in the night. Who knows how he got the money for the flowers.

They do attract 'customers' though. The place was filled to the brim with butterflies.

Butterflies fluttered gently around the flowers, and flew around each other.

A monarch butterfly landed on Eren's head, and Jean laughed at him.

Eren looked up, and the butterfly seem to notice him looking, because it's wings fluttered open, flying towards a darker coloured one, with wings open as it sat. Based on his science lesson the other day, moths sat with their wings open and butterflies with their wings closed.

The monarch butterfly poked at the moth, and it flew around it softly. The moth twitched.

Moths were attracted to light, and sleeps in the morning while butterflies are attracted to flowers and sleeps at night.

Can moths and butterflies even mate?

Eren smiled at their interaction though.

Ugh. Why was he looking at butterflies?

He closed his eyes.

Wait. Butterfies and moths can't mate...

Eren's eyes snapped open.

They can't mate...

"They can't mate!"

Everyone in the cafe stared at them again, and Eren coughed. Jean just stared at him with the face that just clearly insulting.

"Jean, I have to go,"

"Eh? And it's pronounced Jon you ass,"

"I'm sorry, it's important,"

Eren got up from his seat, pushing the chair back.

He went to the electronics store, silently hoping that he had cardboard back home. He had used it in his last project with Jean, and he had had leftovers.

Walking in, he walked to the cashier.

"Eren?"

Eren looked up, staring right into Mikasa's face.

"Mikasa?"

Eren stared at his sister.

Mikasa smiled.

"It's been so long, Eren,"

"When did you come back?"

"Few days ago," Mikasa mumbled. "Phone got lost, couldn't contact you,"

"You work in an electronics store..." Eren deadpanned. "Well, I'm gonna talk to you later, I have something important,"

Mikasa stayed silent for Eren to speak.

"Give me 2 of the cheapest good looking headphones you have,"

Mikasa took out a box from a shelf behind her.

"These are ten dollars each," Mikasa spoke. "I'd say they look pretty fly,"

Looking at the headphones, he nodded, handing over twenty bucks that he had earned through commisions.

After purchasing them, he ran home, grabbing his bag of art supplies, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw the cardboard.

He then took it out.

He is going to make progress.

Levi looked at the answer in exasperation.

Greentitaneren: have not started on it yet ; A;

Who was he kidding? Most people would have done in a day just so they can slack until the day before the audition. And Eren was an artist for God's sake. He must have tons of inspiration.

That means he intends to keep it a secret? Fuck.

Levi had not expected him to keep it a secret. He was a blogger and bloggers use every material to have a good story up to get followers.

Maybe he was clever.

This is a problem though. He cannot approve or disapprove of what he's doing before hand, and they might end up singing in matching pink skirts or something.

Who knows, that Eren kid is one kinky brat.

Levi logged out of tumblr.

New year is when Erwin and Hanji goes back to their family to celebrate.

Levi has no family to go back to.

Nevertheless, it's time for him to make an account of his own.

Typing in his email and password, he pondered at the username.

What should he be?

Typing in two words, he quickly made himself an account.

Eren wiped off the sweat on his head.

It is done.

He looked at the wings on the headphones. They seem a little mishapen, and the colour wasn't that fancy. He'll have to cover it up later.

They were both beautiful though. Nicely trimmed and adequate size, about as big as a palm.

He had painted the moth one black and the butterfly one brown like a monarch butterfly, and topped it with a little bit of glitter.

Scoutscout popped into his mind, and Eren quickly grabbed his phone, pressing harshly on the screen.

"Hello?"

"I've got an idea!"


	9. another update hue

huzzah...  
another update, sorry D:  
Anywhich, i got a tumblr (applepiel) soooo yehh. .com

and there will be ereri, zosan, team crafted, and random shit in there :o follow me if you wanna, and there will be highly nsfw stuff in there as well.

And on another note, i posted my nsfw fic there, as well as here in fanfiction~ drop a review if you can ^^

ok, ima work on the story again.. Sorry if i disappointed you people D:

also, do not go in the ereri tag on tumblr for now.


End file.
